Glances
by karrajoa
Summary: Rose is heading back to Hogwarts for her 6th year with her family and friends. She finds that Scorpius Malfoy might just have a crush on her and he befriends her cousin. What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, yes, this is a Rose/Scorpius story, even though it might not look like it in this chapter. I promise that it'll be in a few chapters. It's my first Rose/Scorpius story too actually.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the characters, some of the plot in this chapter is taken from a RPG on a forum called TribeUniverse2, I started the RPG and I really do hope no one want's to sue me because of this. I play Rose and Dominique in the RPG. It's not coppied from the RPG, it's re-written, only small bits is exactly like it is in the RPG, and thanks to everyone over at TU2 for giving me the inspiration to write this. **

After Rose had left her luggage she went to find a compartment to sit in, until her prefect meeting. She walked through the train until she came to the last compartment where she found Teddy. He was the new DADA this year, he had told the whole Weasley family at the last family dinner.

"Hey, you mind?" Rosa smiled at him and sat down as he gestured for her to do so.

Just as she sat down her cousins, Roxanne and Lily came crashing through the door, giggling.

They sat down, Roxanne next to Rose and Lily next to Teddy.

Rose was in 6th year and the two other girls 5th year, all three of them in Gryffindor.

"So, how was your summer?" Teddy asked the girls.

%&%&%&

Dominique ran through the train, trying to find some of her friends or her family. You would think with so many cousins going to Hogwarts it would be easy to find at least one of them, but no. She sighted relieved when she found an empty compartment.

She entered, but stopped abruptly. "Uh, I'll just leave," she said fast.

The compartment wasn't actually empty. It held one Scorpius Malfoy. Dominique's fellow Ravenclaw. He was a year older than her, a 6th year. However, he had been so quiet, reading a book making her think it was empty.

"Oh, it's okay." Scorpius looked up from his book and answered.

He put his book down for a minute. "You're Dominique Weasley, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Dominique answered, not really sure where he was going with this.

"I'm Scorpius," he said with a shy voice.

Dominique took a seat opposite Scorpius. "Nice to finally, uh, talk to you." It would be wrong to say nice to finally meet him. They were in the same house for Merlin's sake. She had seen him around the Ravenclaw common room many times. Always alone, often reading.

%&%&%&

"Hey Teddy, how much do you hang around with the Malfoys, you know Scorpius?" Roxanne asked, suprising the others.

"Oh, not too much. Scorpius is a nice kid though, nothing like the rest of the Malfoy family. If it hadn't been for him, I probably wouldn't have had any contact with them at all."

"Well, I think he's weird. And he's always staring at Rose, stalkermuch?"

Rose blushed the famous Weasley blush at this. She had only noticed him staring at her once, she thought it was because she had a giant pimple on her forehead right then.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said after a little while.

"You sure about that, Rose?" Roxanne had put on her teasing smile.

Teddy shook his head with a small smile. It never got boring around the Weasley children.

%&%&%&

"Your cat is really cute." Dominique smiled shyly and nodded towards the small cat.

It was actually rather uncommon for boys to have cats, they usually preferred to have owls, a few had toads, but almost no boys had cats.

"Oh, thanks." Scorpius seemed surprised. "His name is Patches. I've had him for some years now. My dad always told me I couldn't take care of a pet, but I just kept bugging him with it and in the end he gave in."

"I don't have a pet, we only have a family owl."

"Patches is my only friend." Scorpius looked down at his cat, who jumped to Dominique, cuddeling with her hand and playing with her fingers.

"That's weird, he's not really found of other people." He shrugged.

Dominique only smiled and laughed as Patches tried to bite on her long blonde hair.

"How... How is it to have friends?"

Dominique hadn't expected to get a question like that from Scopius, not at all from anyone actually.

"Oh, well. It's nice to have someone I guess, someone to trust, get support no matter what and someone to tell everything to. Someone to just be there."

"You guess? What about that girl, Brainna? Isn't that her name? That brown haired girl you always hang around."

"Well, yeah, but I can't really tell her anything anymore." She suddenly found her sweater intresting as she picked on a loose thread. "She only cares about herself, she does what's best for her."

"Oh." It didn't seem like Scorpius had expected anything like that. She understood it, at school she always played happy, the perfect best friend who went along with anything.

%&%&%&

"Who has missed me!" James came walking into the compartment which held Rose, Teddy, Roxanne and Lilly.

"Oh no, he found us," Roxanne said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

James pressed himself down between Roxanne and Rose, making Roxanne move over a seat.

"So, what's up guys?" James grinned at Lily who rolled her eyes at her childish brother.

"Oh you know, talkin' 'bout Rose and Scorpius and their luuuuve life." Roxanne answered him, now with a grin.

"Uuuu, so what about that, you dating now Rosieposie?"

"Absolutley not James Sirius Potter," Rose said with a stern voice. She hat somethings from her mum too, not only her dad.

James pulled back from her. "Jeesh, you sound like your mum, Rose."

Hermione was one of the only adults that scared James except his own mum with her bat-bogey hex.

"I know," Rose said a bit smug.

Lilly giggled and Teddy just watched, amused by the teens.

**A/N: Review! **

**I hope you like this story, it's T rated for now, probably won't change, but it just might if I want to write more adult^^ **

**Oh, and the title might change too, I don't really have any good ideas for now. So I'll just post it as "Glances"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back to this too now I know it's been a while, but the RPG this started out as went really, really, really slow for a while, but now it's back on top and I have to write a lot to catch up. Which means more for you guys to read! **

**This is another chapter with only small amounts of Rose/Scorpius action, but I promise, it'll come in a chapter or two ;)**

"But at least you have friends," Scorpius said slowly. He was really lonely, sure, he had Patches. And f course he had the paintings and the ghosts to talk to also, but it wasn't all the same. "And if she only tells your secrets, you shouldn't tell them to her," he told her wisely.

"I know," Dominique told him in a low voice. "I haven't told her any since I found out who told the whole school about my fear of flying. I don't actually talk much with her anymore." She suddenly found a loose thread in her sweater, not wanting to look Scorpius in the eyes. "Is it lonely? Having no one to talk to?"

"A bit, but you know. I have Patches, and I have my cousin Teddy too. But you probably knew that, since he's almost more a part of your family than he is mine."

"Yeah, I saw him not too long ago, at a family gathering at the Burrow, where my grandparents live," she told him with a small smile. Remembering the last time, she couldn't get the thought of Fred giving James a canary cream out of her head.

"You know, my dad really changed after the war. He moved me and my mum to the muggle world. I never knew I was magical until I turned 11. Even though I met Teddy, I never knew. He always managed to control his hair whenever he was around me. When I started school someone broke my leg, my first day." Scorpius suddenly stopped, having realised he had just told her his life story. "I'm not going to bother you anymore," he told her in a shy voice.

"No, please go on. If you let me rant about my lousy friends, I'll let you talk about your life and family," she told him with a consoling smile. It did feel kind of nice to her, having someone to talk to. She had walked in on Scorpius in a coincident, and now they were talking like they had known each other for ages.

%&%&%&

(Skipping a few hours ahead)

Scorpius looked out of the window in the train compartment. In the distance he could just barely spot the spires and towers of Hogwarts. He let out a low sight. He wasn't sure why Dominique was still talking to her. He was sure she wouldn't talk to him again after this, she hadn't before, so why would she begin now? Maybe this was all just a bet.

"Are we friends?" he suddenly asked her. It had slipped out before he could stop it.

"I think we are. At least I'd like us to be."Dominique smiled at Scorpius. She saw no reason for not being his friend, he was nice and easy to talk to, and no one should be judged because of their parents. She too looked out the window and saw the castle.

Scorpius smiled at her, it wasn't too often he did that at all. "So, what will your family say now?"

"Well, my uncle and aunts I don't really know about. Or, uncle Ron will probably flip if he got to know. My cousins, they'll probably take it nice. James is probably the one who'll be worst. But I think Rose and Roxanne will understand, probably." Dominique looked out the window. "I bet you Rose would make friends with you too, only to hack of her father, she loves doing that."

At the mention of Rose Scorpius instantly blushed.

"But I better be off changing soon." Dominique got up from her seat and looked back. "I'll see you at the dinner, save me a seat next to you." She gave him a smile before she left the compartment and went to change into her robes.

**A/N: I know this is shorter than the last chapter, but it's a lot of important stuff that will be crucial to the story onwards. I know it may be a lot to take in at once, but I'll get to the slightly happier stuff in the next chapter. And I'll let you know that we have actually come to some Rose/Scorpius parts in the RPG, and it's getting really exiting so hold onto your hats and don't stop reaing if you want the juicy and fluffy bits.**


End file.
